Rachel
For a complete biography of Ayane's debut appearance, please see: Rachel (Dead or Alive Wikia) Rachel is a scantily-clad Fiend Hunter appearing in the X-box remake of Ninja Gaiden. Rachel and her twin sister are afflicted with a blood curse that turns humans into Fiends; demon-like beings. When the curse consumed her sister, believing there was no cure for their condition, Rachel became a Fiend Hunter in order to kill her sister and redeem her soul. __TOC__ Biography Ninja Gaiden (Xbox) In the Vigoor capital of Tairon, Ryu Hayabusa finds a diary on the body of a slain Black Spider Clan ninja named Suke that tells of a "mysterious female hunter." The diary speaks of a woman he witnessed crushing fiends without effort, stating that she is as beautiful as she is deadly. So captivating was she that even in his last moments the dying ninja is compelled to write of his desire to see her one more time. Rachel's first encounter with Ryu occurs when he is preparing to engage a fiend threatening the fleeing patrons of Han's Bar. She defeats the fiend with a single swing before Ryu even has a change to strike, and then speaks with Ryu atop the establishment. She introduces herself as a fiend hunter and reveals that she has as much desire to defeat the dark fiendish samurai Doku as Ryu. Her exact reasons, however, are left unsaid as she quickly departs to engage more fiends heard in the distance. Ninja Gaiden Sigma In addition to her appearances in the plot above, Rachel becomes a playable character in Ninja Gaiden Sigma. In Chapter 5 she investigates the Dworku Monastery to learn the true nature of the fiends. She later meets Ryu, watching as he defeats a horde of fiends. She states that she thought once her blood was pure, and that the only way for humans who have been turned to fiends to be released from the blood curse is death. She is captured here by a giant fiend, but soon saved by Ryu. After the battle Rachel reveals to Ryu the hidden underground passage bellow the temple and stays with Ayane to recover from her ordeal. In Chapter 8, Rachel leaves to search for Alma. While closing in on her sister, she is confronted by Gamov. When she senses Alma's close proximity, Rachel flees. Ninja Gaiden Sigma II After Ryu and Sonia left Manhattan, Marbus, the former guardian of the Vigoor Emperor, takes over with the disappearance of the Statue of Liberty, resulting in a Fiend infestation. Rachel appears, and grows weary of the repetitiveness of it all. Knowing something else was amiss after seeing Marbus in the sky, she braves through the hellish night slaying Fiend after Fiend until she confronts Marbus on a sky scraper. She tells the Archfiend of the Underworld to go back to Hell, but he refuses and attacks her. Using her powers and her skills as a Demon Hunter, Rachel defeated Marbus, taking off his other horn and killing him. As the sun comes out she says "Night has lifted, dawn has come." as the Goddess of Liberty reappears, in her rightful place. Role in Dead Fantasy DFII While the cast is sliding down the tower, we see Rachel waiting on top of her warhammer. Once she catches sight of the girls, she slams her weapon into the building, breaking the lower half apart. On the lava bed, she strikes Tifa, who is thrown back by the warhammer. Yuna then tackles Rachel to the ground, who had been preparing to smash Rikku. Rachel scores a hit on Tifa during the time she takes on the whole DOA team, but does no visible damage. All the DOA girls regroup to form a united front against her. Afterward, Rachel knocks Tifa back a few feet again, once more doing no noticeable damage. Tifa then duels Kasumi again, vaulting off her head to level a fire spell at Rachel, then sending her spinning away. Tifa and Yuna combine spells to shoot Tifa toward the cliff wall, which she runs across to get back onto the platform. She runs straight over some lava along the way, then delivering a flaming kick to Rachel's face. Once Rinoa joins the fray, Rachel duels her, but is not able to get in any hits. Inside the tornado Rachel is able to batter stone blocks out at the FF girls with her war hammer. Towards the end of DFII, Rachel was about to get pushed into Rinoa's teleportation portal by Kairi. However, Rachel avoided her and headed to attack Rinoa. Just as Rachel was about to hit the Sorceress, Rinoa trapped Rachel in her own portal, and teleported everyone to different areas for a one-on-one fight. The two will continue their fight in Dead Fantasy VII. Future Rachel and Rinoa will duel in the upcoming DF VII. Fighting Capacity & Weapon Possessing blood that could turn her into a Fiend, Rachel has abnormally great strength, allowing her to destroy solid stone buildings, swing her massive warhammer with ease, and throw her opponents great distances. In terms of physical strength, Rachel is the most powerful on the Dead or Alive side. Relationships Ryu Hayabusa Rachel's first encounter with Ryu Hayabusa occurs when he is preparing to engage a fiend. She defeats the fiend with a single swing before Ryu even has a change to strike, and then speaks with Ryu atop the establishment. She introduces herself as a fiend hunter and reveals that she has as much desire to defeat the dark fiendish samurai Doku as Ryu. She later meets Ryu, watching as he defeats a horde of fiends. She is captured here by a giant fiend, but soon saved by Ryu. After the battle Rachel reveals to Ryu a hidden underground passage below the temple. Gallery File:6c28c4ea.jpg File:Dead-Fantasy-Rachel-Awaken.jpg Trivia *In Dead Fantasy II, Rachel performs Astaroth's Poseidon's Tide Rush attack throw from the Soul Calibur series.